Heroic Threats
Heroic Threats is the opposite of the Heroic Stare, Facing the Enemy, Heroic Breakdown, Hero's Rage, Obstacles and Arguments, and Putting the Foot Down. It is a statement of an intention to inflict pain, injury, damage, or other hostile action on someone in retribution for something done or not done. It is also an event starring the heroes or heroines making these kinds of threats mainly whenever they get angry when their sidekicks refused to do something for him/her or to join his/her team. Examples * Raiden threatening Liu Kang and Kitana as new rulers of Netherrealm what will happen if they'll threaten Earthrealm * Mufasa threatens Shenzi, Banzai and Ed for trying to kill Simba and Nala. * Simba furiously threatens Scar to tell the Pridelanders the truth about Mufasa's death. * Gru threatens Vector for holding Margo, Edith and Agnes hostage. * Lori Loud threatens to turn Lincoln Loud into a human pretzel if she catches him entering her room again. * Katara threatens to kill Zuko if he does anything that contradicts his redemption. * ALF threatens to eat Garfield if he wouldn't help. * Little John threatens Prince John. * Spawn threatens Jason Wynn. * Ryuko Matoi threatens to kill Aikuro Mikisugi if he doesn't tell her what he and Tsumugu Kinagase are up to. * Videl threatens Gohan to participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament as the Great Saiyaman if she wants to keep Gohan's secret. * Homer Simpson often threatens Bart Simpson at times, besides strangling him. * Ashley Spinelli threatens either Lawson or Randall Weems for their usual antics. * Mr. Krabs threatens both SpongeBob and Patrick that he'll cut off their rear ends and hang them above his mantelpiece if they spill a small drop of permanent white paint on any of his valuables. * Laurie threatens Dwayne Sr. when he and his son, Dwayne Jr. stolen her team's frozen fossil she uses the karma on him for his actions. * Beethoven threatens the bullies if they did not stop bullying Ted Newton. * Mr. Incredible threatens Mirage's life if Syndrome refuses to release him. * Sarah Quinn threatens Tommy Madigan that she will make his life a living nightmare unless he surrenders Haunted Halloween. * Micheal De Santa threatens SImon Yeterian to leave his son Jimmy De Santa alone. * Tiger threatens Chula for trying to drop Miss kitty from the balcony of the saloon. * Jenna threatens Michael with a chef's knife about wanting to go back with Kim. * Thor furiously threatens Noobmaster69 and promises to hurt him if he continues to insult Korg and Miek. * Trevor Philips threatens a scared Martin Madrazo to stop mistreating his wife Patrica Madrazo or he will kill him, if he do so. * Sasuke Uchiha threatens Kinshiki Otsutsuki to cut his other horn for trying to harm his daughter Sarada Uchiha. * Rey threatens Luke Skywalker to tell her the truth about Kylo Ren. Quotes Gallery File:Venom threatening the Robber.jpg|Venom threatening the robber. I'll crush her!.png|Bob Part/Mr. Incredible threatens Mirage’s life if Buddy Pine/Syndrome refuses to release him. Dark_Raiden.png|Raiden threatening Liu Kang and Kitana as new rulers of Netherrealm what will happen if they'll threaten Earthrealm If you dare come near my son again.png|Mufasa threatens Shenzi, Banzai and Ed for trying to kill Simba and Nala. Videl_blackmailing_Gohan.jpg|Videl threatening Gohan to participate in the World Martial Arts tournament as the Great Saiyaman if she wants to keep Gohan's secret. You tell them to untie Robin Hood.png|Little John threatening Prince John's life if he doesn't release Robin Hood. Tell me about Kylo!!.jpg|Rey threatening Luke Skywalker to tell to truth about Kylo Ren. Beethoven about to drive the bullies away.jpg|Beethoven threatening the school bullies if they do not stop bullying Ted Newton. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts